unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Star Wars
Star Wars was a war in A Long Time Ago In A Galaxy Far Far Away. It was a war between the Jedi Knights and the Galactic Empire. It is commonly split into 6 parts, and is also a movie. The Phantom Menace The story starts, unsurpisingly, with the galactic republic in ecenomic decline. Taxation has provoked the trade federation to make a blockade around Naboo. Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn and his apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi to negotiate with the federation, but they mess everything up and the federation tries to kill them and invades Naboo with a droid army. So the "negotiators" run away. Typical. On Naboo, Qi-Gon saves a alien gungan from being run over by a tank. He instantly regrets this though, as the gungan turns out to be the idiotic and irritating Jar Jar Binks, who decides to follow them aroud and be no help at all. They try to lose him by going to the Otoh Gunga, as Jar Jar isn't allowed there, but instead they get sent to Theed. In Theed, they rescue Queen Amidala, and with an obnoxious droid called R2-D2, the leave for the planet of Tatooine, which bears a strong resemblance to Australia and Teufort, and is run by an obese alien called Jabba the Hutt. While Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Jar-Jar, and Amidala's surprisingly familiar maid Padme look around, they meet a bug-like alien called Watto, and his minion, an annoying 9-year old called Anakin Skywalker, who has created a droid called C-3PO who is constantly caused misery by everyone else. Knowing that training another apprentice is likely to help him get a promotion, and also wanting a droid to cause misery, Qui-Gon persuades Watto to gamble Anakin in the Podracing. Anakin wins the Podrace, and Qui-Gon wins Anakin and C-3PO, who is now doomed to a life of pain and suffering, not least from R2-D2. As they return to the ship however, they are attacked by Darth Mall, an apprentice of an evil villian called The Hood. Mall attacks them with his dual bladed lightsaber, but they escape. Qui-Gon knows nothing about Mall, but suspects him to be a Sith. He tells the rest of the jedi council about his escapades, but they doubt Mall was a Sith and tell Qui-Gon if he wants to train Anikan, he can do it himself. Amidala meanwhile, is convinced by Senator Paltapine to try a get a stronger chancellor to power, but the galactic senate don't care, so she and the jedi return to Naboo. There, they find out Padme is actually Queen Amidala, and Queen Amidala was just some maid in disguise. The Gungan make an alliance with Naboo, some idiot makes Jar Jar a general, and they all head out for war. Queen Padme captures the Federation viceroy, Nute Gunray, Anakin and R2 manage to pilot a Naboo ship and shut down the droids, and Qui-Gon and Obi-wan fight Darth Mall. Mall fatally wounds Qui-Gon, who pleads Obi-Wan to train Anakin, then dies. Obi Wan then kills Mall with Qui-Gon's lightsaber, and takes Qui Gon's body. After the battle, Qui-Gon is given a jedi funeral, Obi-Wan is becomes a Jedi knight, the Jedi council gives Obi-Wan their granting to train Anakin, Gunray is put on trial, and Queen Padme gives a symbol of friendship to the Gungans. Star Wars Star Wars Star Wars Category:Stuff Category:Good Movies